Kevin Rafferty
Name: Kevin Rafferty Alternate Name: Kevin P. Rafferty Kevin Rafferty has been a leading force in Visual Effects and Feature Animation for over 35 years. He was most recently in Atlanta supervising the VFX for the Netflix series, Raising Dion. Just prior to that, he was in Albuquerque supervising the second season of NBC/Universal series Midnight, Texas. He spent 3 seasons in Cape Town, South Africa, supervising the VFX for the Starz hit series, Black Sails, seasons 2, 3, and 4. In New Orleans, he provided on-set VFX Supervision of Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters. Earlier, he was the VFX Supervisor for The Monkey King 3D, recently released in China, and set to release in the U.S.A. this summer. Other projects include post-production VFX Supervision of The Day The Earth Stood Still and John Woo's Red Cliff, the latter of which garnered 5 nominations at the 2009 Asian Film Awards, and won Best Visual Effects. In 2007, Rafferty supervised the visual effects filming on set for Alvin and the Chipmunks. Earlier that year, he supervised visual effects production at locations and on the sets of Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer for Weta Digital. Prior to that, Rafferty was Senior Visual Effects Supervisor on the Cannes Film Festival's critical darling The Host, a Korean creature feature directed by Bong Joon-ho. The Host went on to be the biggest film South Korean box offices have ever seen. He received the award from The 2007 Asian Film Awards for Best Visual Effects on The Host. Rafferty has also supervised a number of commercial campaigns including a four spot campaign for PG&E out of Venables, Bell & Partners directed by Philippe Andre as well as a Sprint/BMW spot out of Publicis Hal Riney directed by Oskar Holmedal and Henry Moore Selder of StyleWar. Previously, he was enlisted by Dreamworks Animation to design, implement and oversee the entire computer graphics pipeline used to create the blockbuster CG feature Shark Tale, at the company's Southern California computer animation studio. During his nine years as Visual Effects Supervisor, Digital Effects Supervisor and Senior Visual Effects Artist at Industrial Light + Magic, Rafferty contributed to nine major films, including Star Wars: Episode One, The Perfect Storm, Jurassic Park: The Lost World, and Dragonheart all of which received an Academy Award nomination for Best Visual Effects. Before joining ILM, Rafferty was a senior animator at Pacific Data Images. At PDI, Rafferty contributed to nine major films including Cliffhanger and Batman Returns. Rafferty began his career in visual effects at Digital Productions where he was part of a group that received a Scientific Achievement award for Digital Scene Simulation at the 1985 Academy Awards. This was recognition for the groundbreaking digital effects in the film The Last Starfighter. Rafferty received his Masters degree in architecture from U.C.L.A. and his Bachelor of Art degree from Stanford University. Appearances Animation Department Visual Effects Development Visual Effects Supervisor: CafeFX Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Visual Effects Supervisors Category:On-Set Visual Effects Supervisors Category:Digital Effects Category:Visual Effects Supervisors: Weta Digital Category:Visual Effects Supervisors: CafeFX Category:Visual Effects Supervisors: Second Unit Category:On-Set Visual Effects Supervisors: Weta Digital Category:Lead CGI Supervisors Category:Visual Effects Pre-Production Supervisors Category:Visual Effects Aerial Unit Directors Category:Visual Effects Plate Supervisors Category:Lead Computer Graphics Supervisors: ILM Category:CG Pre-Production Supervisors: ILM Category:Computer Graphics Supervisors Category:Supervising Digital Effects Artists Category:CG Artists Category:Animators: PDI Category:Digital Effects Supervisors Category:Senior Drafters/Encoders: Digital Productions Category:Special Thanks